creepypastafanfandomcom-20200213-history
The Dark Void
BTSFan3212 : It's pulling me into the abyss ! Please, someone, help ! LouraJeckinson2: HELQKJWSS&/@22 TheDarkVoid : Goodbye. End Of Log. You might be thinking, " What is this nonsense ? Who is TheDarkVoid ? " Well, that's what I am for. Can't such a being like me be useful for any mishaps ? So you want me to tell the tale, don't you ? Well then ,It all started on a foggy Sunday afternoon. The clouds drifted from sight as the sun began to shift below the horizon. Many users logged on to ROBLOX, expecting it to be waiting for them in synchronization. But they were wrong, very wrong. Whoever logged on that day regretted it dreadfully. But no one did as much as the following players ; LouraJeckinson2 , BTSFan3212 , WllaPolonezer , GamerSD4 , and lastly , CuteFunnyEllaPo. These people joined a game previously called, "Democratic Demonstrated ". This was a similar model of anything from recent BloxBurg to RoCitezens. Anyway, they played and enjoyed the time that they had. Loura was supposedly the mother of CuteFunnyElla and BTSFan3212 was dating WllaPolonezer. As you can imagine , this was your typical scenario at any RolePlay game. All of a sudden, the name list cleared and everyone left except these players. They all stood there, wondering if they lost connection or it was some peculiar glitch. GamerSD4 was AFK, so he didn't notice a single thing. The sky turned black, so everyone decided that it was simply night time. But then they noticed splatters of red instead of stars, which freaked CuteFunnyEllaPo out the most. WllaPolonezer : Wtf just happened? Why is the sky like red and black or something ? Where did everyone go CuteFunnyEllaPo : Idk but it scare me. I just heard noise at my house :( BTSFan3212 : Stop being a freaking baby Ella. Also stop lying it's just a glitch or something LouraJeckinson2 : Um guys...why isn't the leave button there :/ BTSFan3212 : Y'all are such liars TheDarkVoid joins the game All of the players were extremely confused. But that moment, GamerSD came back. GamerSD4 : OML OML THE DARK VOIF IS THERE RUN UOU DUMB PEOELE So the teens rushed off. They ran and ran until they finally arrived at an apartment building that obviously wasn't there before. It's walls looked like they were quite close to crumbling, and the windows were shut. The males let the girls in first and then closed the door behind them. GamerSD4 : it looks like we have to buy the house before locking the doors ( Keep in mind he private - chatted them. ) CuteFunnyEllaPo : I'll do it. I saved up money later :) So Ella purchased the building and they continued exploring. The main entrance contained a room that had an elegant carpet and a few registers. A quite waiting area was placed in the corner, thankfully without any windows. Prior to this, the crowd huddled up and discussed what was happening. GamerSD4: Guys, TheDarkVoid is a hacker! He's actually rlly bad he hacked my brother once. Oh man his account was deleted and my brother went missing and when he was found they found out that this player kidnapped him. Thankfully my brothers ok and the guy was a pedophile. LouraJeckinson2: Oh i think I remember reading about him. Wait, but I thought his account got deleted ! GamerSD4: that's what More Coming Soon ! Stay Tuned ! Category:Roblox